cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cutiesunflower/Requests
Hello, and welcome to my requests blog. Request things below and I will add them. Rules *Do not request anything that is NFSW. *Do not spam requests in this blog. *Only administrators and content mods can edit the page (this includes the creator). Requests Poses *SparrowhawkJr beating up hexagon, bfdi book, book name, green cloudy, green rocky , and flower grassy , and yellow face (pencil and match, blocky, bubble = right, sparrowhawkjr1 fighting hexagon, green rocky , flower grassy = middle, red popsicle , green cloudy and cloudy yellow face = left, only cloudy fighting green cloudy and me (mad face) fighting hexagon) *Working on more 2019 poses. *More Tah Pots poses. Videos *The Makeover Girls joins Green Cloudy's alliance (created on November 9th, 2017) *Flower Grassy's Redeisgn Video (created on December 1st, 2017) *Meet Sandra Video (created on January 7th, 2018) *Froggy's Reappearance (created on January 14th, 2018) *Frosty Tongue, Sandra, and Snow Ice Cube make a Snowman (created on January 18th, 2018) *Sandra's Retry in BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (created on February 2nd, 2018) *Meet Flower Tree (created on February 11th, 2018) *Red and Blue's Return (created on March 9th, 2018) *I will be leaving wikia forever, but it’s just a joke (created on April 1st, 2018) *Chain Chomp Apologizes to Phangler (created on April 30th, 2018) *Meet Sandra's Big Brother (created on May 23rd, 2018) *Snow Cloud Commercial (created on June 20th, 2018) *Pink and Robot Guy sing The Las Amigos Cookies Song (created on July 30th, 2018) *Blocky gets his own pet named Puffy (created on August 24th, 2018) *Blue Gaty becomes friends with Purple Melony (created on September 22nd, 2018) *Green Rocky goes to Plush Cutie Island (created on October 21st, 2018) *Why Water Top Hat is Silent (created on November 19th, 2018) *Frosty Tongue talks about Winter with Squodge (created on December 1st, 2018) Templates *More Fan, Hater, and Neutral Over templates. Character Pages Rename Pages to create *GoAnimate Character pages I didn't make yet Bodies *Flowered Headphones *Couch *Thermoses Battle of the Top Hats Challenges *8: Endurance Challenge *9: Hang Gliding Challenge *10: Magic Challenge *11: Eat as much chili as you can until you breathe fire/possible heartburn *12: see-saw challenge *13: throw away as much trash as you can in 10 minutes *14: Tame some wild object-imals *15: defeat robotic versions of yourself *16: throw a spear or lance as far as you can *17: The episode where the recommended character joins, the challenge is to paint the best painting Episodes *8: Bad Things Happen, But They Don't Last *9: Just Desserts *10: Tricks Are For Kids *11: Fire of the Heart *12: Now You Saw Me, Now You Don't *13: The Trouble With Rubble *14: Call of the Mild *15: Chromium Cretins and Titanium Tyrants *16: The Revelation *17: Revelation A-Go-Go Prizes ??? Polls Users Who should leave the Retired Chamber? Crystal Ice Cube Princess Yoylecake Christmas Present Blue Rocky Purple Ice Cube Garrett Blue TV Green TV Yellow TV Orange TV Purple TV Red TV Pink TV White TV Grassy TV Fire TV Gray TV Blue Announcer Pink Cloudy Blue Bell Pink Ice Cube Hershey's Cyan Grassy Princess Green Rocky Purple Melony Microwave Evil Hat Blue Gaty White Grassy Yellow Clock Yellow Lollipop Magenta Clock Pink Clock Red Clock Cinema Lights Object Casual Days Fan Sign Object American Tour Fan Sign Snivy Token Object Casual Days Hater Sign Marshmallow-Brownie Ekac Maerc Eci Yellow Grassy Frying Pan Ruler Clam Seashell Cutiefly Body Pillow Orange Clock Purple Clock Numbers (which are retired) and ADeletedAccount's OCs are not concluded. The person out of all of them with the most votes will be leaving the Retired Chamber and getting more personality. OCs that voted *Clam Seashell: Leafirey *Cyan Grassy: Pink Rocky (Deleted) *Dora Puffball: Ollie *Frying Pan: Spikey Ball *Marshmallow-Brownie: Firey 114 *Microwave: Boom Fly *Orange Clock: Green Clock *Pink Cloudy: Book name *Pink Ice Cube: Dip *Princess Yoylecake: Grasskirter, Gaster Blaster, Dingle *Red Clock: Mister Puffball *White Grassy: Windows 9, 114 The polls with the most votes will be able to change that up to stop confusion. Voting will end on Cinco De Mayo. 7/22/18: There seems to be a tie, so if there is another vote to break the tie, it will happen, or else, we will not remember. 8/8/2018: Please request personalities for those three recolored TV Clones: Orange TV, Yellow TV, and Purple TV. 10/11/2018: It looks like the OCs are gonna vote for some retired characters that need to return. We just need more OCs so we can show you the results once every retired character got a vote. Category:Blog posts Category:Cutiesunflower